newlooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
This page does not cite any sources. Please add sources to verify the content on this page. Use a references tab followed by to list your sources. Unsourced information may be removed without notice. This page will be locked following speculation. The page will be unlocked when more information becomes available. The third season of New Looney Tunes has not been announced by Boomerang USA, but has started airing in the United Kingdom. Originally titled Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production for Season 1, the series was renamed in January 2017 for Season 2 and 3. Season 3 will consist of fifty-two eleven-minute episodes and will be the series' final season. Description In this series of shorts, the Looney Tunes will leave the sitcom world and return to their slapstick-comedy roots. Season 2 features a wide ensemble of characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig. Recurring antagonists such as Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Wile E. Coyote appear as well. Squeaks the Squirrel returns for Season 3. In addition, Bugs and Daffy faces new villains, like Cal, Leslie P. Lilylegs, or Sir Littlechin. Voice cast Main cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Squeaks the Squirrel *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Episodes *Cal the Viking *The Towering Hamsterno *Dorlock and the Disorient Express *Daffy Duck: Motivational Guru *Rhoda's Road House *Viktor the Science Swede *Point Beak *Bunny Man *Regatta de Rabbit *Quagmire of Solace *When Irsh Eyes Are Swinin' *Claire de Loon *OctoPepe *The Bunny and the Goon *Victory Clasp *Planet of the Bigfoots (This Episode has 2 Parts) *My Kingdom for a Duck *Lola Rider *Model T. Fudd *No Duck is an Island *Coyote Under Construction *Daredevil Duck *Finders Keepers, Losers Sweepers *Cold Medal Wabbit *The Starship Mentalprise *North Pole Position *State Fair and Balanced *Pussyfoot Soldier *No Thanks Giving *The Wrong Brothers *DarkBat *Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Obnoxious *Wiener Lose *The Meanie and the Genie *Papa's Got a Brand New Sam *CinderPorker (This Episode has 2 Parts) *Fashion Viktor *Fool's Gold *Sam the Roughrider *Renaissance Fair-Thee-Well *Bonjour, DarkBat *In Cold Fudd *Daffy Crackpot *Sir Littlechin and the Giant *Dorlock, P.I. *Riverboat Rabbit *Smoothie Operator *You Ain't Nothin' But A Foghorn *Cal-umbus *Slugsworthy's Slop House *Porky Pigskin *The Pepe Who Came in from the Cold *Quack to the Future *Yankee Doodle Bunny *Frank Lloyd Wrong *Crusie Control *Hiccups and Downs *Versailles's Matters *Foghorn Foods *The Wild Blue Blunder *Thomas Fuddison *To Be the Flea, You Gotta Beat the Flea *Armageddon Outta Here (This Episode has 2 Parts) *Duck in the Mist *Brothers in Harms *It Paint All That's Cracked Up to Be *Dorlock Vice (This Episode has 2 Parts) *O.M. Genie *King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy (This Episode has 2 Parts) *Rhoda Durby *The Loonies (This Episode has 2 Parts) *Swamp and Circumstance *Lake, Rattle and Roll *It's Snout or Never *From Dusk Till Dog *Safari, So Goodie *Close Encounters of the Duck Kind Note: These episodes have been announced, but no order has been instated yet. Category:Episodes